Winnable
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Tororo challenges Kululu to a competition he is certain he'll win. Will he finally be able to beat the yellow creeper? Short Torochiro story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog.**

* * *

"Pu, pu, pu, pu….TODAY IS THE DAY I BEAT KULULU!" Tororo laughed evilly while eating breakfast.

"You say that every day, and you haven't beaten him yet." Pururu pointed out. Tororo was silent.

"Pu, pu, pu….Well this time, I'm not going to beat him in hacking things! I'm going to beat him in things in normal life!" Tororo stated his master plan proudly.

"You tried that last week, and it ended in you being hospitalized for a day." Zoruru reminded the orange tadpole. Tororo was silent again, trying to regain his optimistic nature.

"Well….This time….I'm going to beat him in something less painful!" Tororo proclaimed, rubbing his back from his previous competition with Kululu when he had tried to beat him at and arm wrestling competition. Kululu had invented a robot that had destroyed Tororo and flung him in the air, breaking his back. It had hurt.

"And you're going to be able to successfully beat him at what?" Zoruru asked, raising a brow.

"Love!" Tororo smiled. Pururu, Taruru, Zoruru, and Garuru glanced at each other and stopped chewing their breakfast. They stared at each other in silence and then burst out laughing.

"I've never laughed so hard in my life…."Garuru wiped a tear from his eye. Tororo remained looking determined, "…Wait….You were serious?"

"OF COURSE I WAS! Pu, pu, pu…Love and getting a date is something my rival will never be able to do, so I can easily beat him." Tororo smiled.

"….You'll never be able to do it either? What's your master plan for winning?" Taruru asked.

"Easy. I cheat. Pu, pu, pu." Tororo smiled.

"If you cheat is that really beating him?" Pururu asked

"Yep. Cuz I can see his shocked expression of when I get a date before him. Pu, pu, pu." Tororo laughed. He scooted his breakfast bowl away from himself and started eating some chips.

"And how do you intend to cheat?" Zoruru finally asked, feeling as if Tororo was doomed because he suspected he had no real plan.

"I use Karara. She loves everyone. So of course she'll be over joyed when I ask her out. Pu, pu, pu." Tororo stated his plan proudly.

"Actually Tororo….Karara has never liked you….And probably never will…." Taruru admitted, he blushed as he knew something that Tororo didn't. Tororo glared at him not wanting Taruru to destroy his fantasy.

"Pu, pu, pu…I'll e-mail, Kululu with the competition now." Tororo smiled, dismissing Taruru's warning.

"How do you know he won't cheat too?" Pururu asked.

"Because of the obvious difference between him and me, besides the good looks from me and not him. Pu, pu, pu. He actually cares for someone and I don't. He won't be able to cheat and he'll fail!" Tororo laughed, he sent an e-mail and quickly got a response of 'leave me alone and of course I can beat you' taking the challenge. Tororo smiled proudly. "Now, off to see Karara." He smiled and ditched work.

"Aloha, Tororo! What do you need?" Chiroro, Karara's sister asked, seeing Tororo approach the two.

"And you are? Oh yeah, Chiroro…I think I've seen you with your sister a few times. Pu, pu, pu…" Tororo recalled, he looked at the pretty, energetic yellow tadpole and blushed. He had been staring at her for far too long to just be a glance, "Have you seen your sister?" He asked. Karara immediately popped out of nowhere.

"I'M HERE~" She called, posing.

"Wonderful. Pu, pu, pu…I wanted to tell you, that I, the wonderful Tororo would be honored to date you, so you don't have to look for your dream guy any longer." He smiled, proudly, knowing that Karara would take the bait. Karara and Chiroro both glanced at each other, as if they spoke a secret language.

"I don't want to." Karara replied abruptly.

"My sister just started a relationship with Taruru…" Chiroro admitted looking sad, "I didn't know you felt that way about Karara, Tororo…" She admitted. Tororo was shocked. He had no back up plans! He was doomed! Why hadn't Taruru told him?

"Pu, pu, pu…Darn." He cursed. He turned to Chiroro who had addressed him, "No, I don't like Karara." He told her so annoyed that he could be honest.

"You don't?" Chiroro seemed to brighten up, "Then why'd you ask her out?" She asked.

"Probably to get you jealous, sis." Karara giggled as if she knew something that Tororo didn't. Chiroro blushed and gave Karara a playful punch.

"Shut up!" She denied. Tororo looked at them confused.

"Uh what?" He asked, very confused. He dismissed their antics. Girls were a species he just didn't understand, "I asked Karara out because I was having a little problem and for that I required a date. Pu, pu, pu." Tororo admitted, "Oh well, I can always make a date for myself out of chips. All I need is some nacho cheese to plaster them together…" Tororo trailed off.

"Why do you need a date?" Chiroro looked at Tororo curiously.

"Pu, pu, pu…I'm trying to get a date before that horrible old man, Kululu. To beat him." Tororo explained.

"Oh…" Chiroro was silent, lost in thought, "I could date you if you want, I mean to help you out." She blushed. Tororo looked at her curiously.

"Why would you do something like that?" He asked confused, he stopped eating chips from his bag due to shock.

"Because It's nice to be friendly. Plus you're really cool and smart." Chiroro smiled at him warmly. Tororo looked at her confused, he had no complaints about dating her, she was smart, spunky, and cute, but he felt as if he didn't know all her motives. Plus, for some reason his heart fluttered when she looked at him and smiled at him like that.

"That's all?" He asked hesitantly. Chiroro nodded.

"It's not all~" Karara hummed. Chiroro blushed. Tororo adjusted his glasses to look at her closer. He saw nothing different except her face was more red.

"It's not? What's the rest?" Tororo asked.

"N-nothing!" Chiroro denied.

"She liked you~" Karara hummed. Chiroro looked shocked and punched her sister in the face.

"You promised not to tell him!" She yelled, and turned away, she was about to run off, before Tororo stopped her. He had never been confessed to so he didn't know really what to do in this sort of situation. All he knew was that he wasn't thinking about Kululu and the competition any longer.

"It's all right." He decided to say and patted her head. Chiroro looked down sadly.

"You're not supposed to treat her like a little kid! You're supposed to start making out with her then marry her!" Karara pouted putting her hands on her hips. Tororo blushed almost as much as Chiroro was blushing.

"She's joking." Chiroro smiled, "I know you think of me as a little girl so it's all right. Plus you wouldn't have enough time to even think about love in your Kululu beating obsession." Chiroro looked down sadly so Tororo couldn't see a tear slide down her eye.

"Pu, pu pu….I don't think of you as a little girl. I…I like you." Tororo admitted, putting a hand on her shoulder and letting his heart feel at rest, "And who cares about Kululu?" he smiled warmly, Chiroro looked up at him confused, smiled, threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tororo blushed, saw Karara glaring at him and softly gave Chiroro a kiss on her lips. Karara nodded proudly.

"So at two tomorrow want to meet up to date?" Chiroro giggled, "I'll try to make a sculpture for you out of chips!" She joked.

"A date? A real one?" Tororo asked, his eyes widening and blushing.

"Yeah. I want to get Kululu out of your mind as soon as possible so you can focus on me. So with our first date you'll be able to beat him!" Chiroro smiled. Tororo nodded and pulled her closer to give her another kiss.

"You'll mean more to me than Kululu ever will." He smiled. Chiroro nodded and continued kissing her new boyfriend.

Later that day when Tororo returned to his computer he e-mail Kululu to make fun of him and rub it in his face that he had gotten a date.

_**Kululu,**_

_**I've gotten a date. Pu, pu, pu. Seems, I'm winning, old man. =)**_

_**How's things going with that Angol girl?**_

_**-Tororo**_

He quickly got a response.

**_Tororo,_**

**_Ku, ku, ku…Bet you made a statue out of chips for your date._**

**_What do you mean Angol girl?_**

**_-Kululu, the curry lord._**

Tororo wrote back.

_**Kululu,**_

_**The one you like. But doesn't like you.**_

_**-Tororo, the one who has a date.**_

After a few hours, Tororo got the last final message. It only had two words.

_**You win.**_

Tororo smirked and deleted all his Kululu files on his computer so he could get him out of his mind as he promised to Chiroro.

He got ready to plan his date.

* * *

**Please review! I actually made a Torochiro story! I feel proud! Please tell me what you think. A while back someone requested a Torochiro story and I finally had inspiration to write it!**


End file.
